Undercover Isabella
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: If you didn't read the summary from my profile. Sucks to be you. Cover base by Mad-Hatter-of-Dreams and Hokova both on Deviantart
1. Leaving is always hard

**Hey if you checked my profile you already know about this story if you didn't to bad cause it's not on anymore so you'll just have to wait and see what it's about. Start the story!**

Phineas' POV

Isabella and I were sitting on the couch at her house watching... after a slight argument on which episode. 'One Little Scare Outta do it'. We were 15 now it feels like forever since the stuff really happened. It was the last day of summer and we DO still build stuff but we have a tradition that on the last day of summer we watch an episode together. "I was SO cute back then." Izzy gleamed.

_'You still are.' _I thought. I SO wantd to tell her that. We have been friends since th 4th grade and I've had a crush on her ever since. I'd tell her but I don't want to ruin our friendship and besides I sereously dought she feels the same way.

As we were watching her mom came over. "You ready Isa?" She asked then took a look at her. "You not even in you disguise yet?"

"Oh shout! That's today!" She remembered running up the stairs to get changed. You see reader to day Isabella leave for North Carolina undercover and she'll stay that way for the rest of the school year. I was obveously opposed to this. I'm gonna miss her too much but it's her choice.

A couple minutes later she came down wearing jeans, high tops, a Miranda Lambert tee-shirt layered with a tan jean jacket. She also had a wig that made her hair look shoulder length and blond and contects that make her eyes green. If I wasn't her best friend and had a crush on her I would never recognize her and that was what we were going for.

"Ok I'm ready." She told her using her fake voise which I think is really unnessassary considering they've only heard her on the show (if that) and she doesn't play herself so it REALLY does sound different. She turned to me. "What do you think?" She asked turning around to give me a 360 view.

"Perfect." I told her then realized what I said but she didn't seem to notice it. Thank goodness. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'll miss you too much."

Isabella/Alex's POV 

I looked in the merroir and adjusted my wig to make it look the most believable as my real hair when I heard Phineas ask. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'll miss you too much."

I turned around to face him. _'Does he really care about me that much?_' I walked up to him. "I'm REALLY gonna miss you too but I'll be back at the end of the school year." I told him trying to sound reassuring.

"You promiss?" He asked unsurely.

I gave him a small kiss on his right check (If only it was a little more to the left) and told him. "Of Course I wouldn't miss next summer for the world."

"Come on Alex." My mom told me using my undercover name. "Your gonna miss your flight."

"Just a sec mom!" I called back. "So." I told Phineas. "I guess I'll see you next summer."

"Yeah see you next summer." He repeated twidling his feat. Every fibber of my being was screaming at me to kiss him, hug him... do SOMETHING... but I chickened out and just put out my hand. He hesitently shock it. I mentally slapped myself. A hand shack? Really? Sometimes I wonder why my old troop would call me their FEARLESS leader.

"Come on Alex!" My mom called again.

"Be right there!" I called back then turned to Phineas visuall embaressed. "Bye Phineas." I told him then got in the car and we drove off to the airport.

"Ok now remember." She told me on the way. "You'll be staying with your aunt Elvia. She seen a picture of you in your disquise so she should be able to find you ok?"

"Ok... one question... why is this the first time I've heard of her." I asked visably confused.

"She's a... distant realitive." She told me. What's going on? Why's she acting so weird? I desided to shrug it off as we pulled up to the Danville airport. After I got my bag and my ticket was in my pants pocket. She drove off in a hurry and I was sereously having second thoughts about this trip but it was too late so I went into the airport.

**Will anyone figure out that Alex is Isabella? Who's Elvia? Are Elvia and Isabella even related? Why's Viven acting so weird? All these questions and more will be answered if you keep reading... and MissyMeghan3 you'll be in the next chapter if not the one after that ok? Review! Oh and read 'Poisen Apples, Poisen Worms' by Princess Rosalie Hale. **


	2. Elvia, Meghan, and the dream

**Hey Guys! I joined the school play so it will prolly take me longer to update... I know! I know! It already takes me long enough to update but this means a lot to me so can you just be paitent. Here's the next chapter which... may or may not include Meghan depends how it goes. START THE CHAPTER!**

**Alex's pov**

I had just gotten of the plane and was heading up the escalater to where "Aunt" Elvia should be waiting. I've never heard of her. I thought mom was an only child... maybe it's on dads side. I scratched my scalp. Gosh this wig is itchy. I sure hope I get use to it before people get suspitous.

When I finally got up to the area I looked around at the dozens of people. I'm not sure why I was looking when I don't even know what she looks like. Before I know it a woman with dark brown hair, hispanic skin, white belly shirt, shorts, and flipflops ran up and hugged me. "Alex!" She shouted then gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes. Could she be anymore obveous? "Lets just go." I told her starting to walk away but then all of the sudden she picked me up and put me over her shoulder. How did she get so strong? I guess you could say I over-reacted alittle but it startled me. So I started kicking and yelling. "Put me down!" but she just walk to the door still carrying me. A small part of me still wanting to be put down. The other 95% wondering how on earth we weren't drawing any attention?

When we finally got to her car she put me down in the back and got in the front. "Don't ever do that again!" I told her completely sereous as a adjusted my wig.

She giggled. _SHE GIGGLED! _I've only been with this lady five minutes and she's already driving me nuts! I felt the car roughly start and we were driving off. I sighed I don't think I can take a whole school year of this.

After a while we stopped at what I assumed was the house. It was pretty simple and just one story. She got out of the car and went to get me out. I went out the otherside, which wasn't easy at all considering it was on the side of a highway. Once I was out and back on the sidewalk I ran without looking back. I didn't know where I was running I just kept running until I couldn't run any farther and clapsed in the grass in someones yard. I turned around to see who's it was then mentally slapped myself. I just ran in a circle. I heard a giggle and turned around expecting to see Elvia but instead saw a girl my age with brown hair, grean eyes, and freckles she was wearing Gold colored slip-ons, jeans, and an orange tee-shirt I couldn't really see what it said though.

"Are you ok?" She asked helping me up. I nodded. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yeah I'm staying with my aunt for the school year." I explained dusting myself off and hoping my wig was still in place.

"Cool." She extended her arm. "My names Meghan by the way."

"Alexandrea but you can call me Alex." I greeted shacking her hand. It was then that for the first time I saw what was on her shirt. "Is that a Phineas and Ferb tee-shirt?" I asked even though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Oh." She said looking at her shirt. "Yeah it's my favorite show."

I let out a small smile. "Mine too."

"Alex!" I heard someone call from inside.

"COMING!" I called back then turned to Meghan. "I got to go. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" I told her running into the house.

"Bye Alex!" Meghan called back just as I opened the door and went in and took of my shoes.

**Meghan's POV**

I watched as Alex run into her house she was in such a hurry I thought about how I had just seen her run by earlier. Something about her seems familier... hmm... can't put my finger on it... oh well it's probably nothing.

I shurged it off and went back to my place. "Maybe some tv well get my mind off things." I said to no one turning on the TV and just as I was hoping Phineas and Ferb was on but it wasn't working cause I couldn't stop thinking about Alex. What's really weird is it almost made it worse. I wonder if there's some connection.

That night wasn't much better I kept having these weird dreams.

Cue Dream

I saw Alex in her room with Elvia. I tried to get her attention but appearently they couldn't see or hear me. "So what do you think?" Elvia asked.

Alex plopped down on her bed. "Great." She told her but I could tell she was lying. She grabbed on the her hair and... I swear on Phineas and Ferb themselves I'm not kidding... SHE TOOK IT OFF! She still had that cap thing you wear under a wig to keep you hair up. So I still couldn't tell what real hair color (at least in the dream) was.

She sighed and took off the cap revealing long jet black hair. "Don't worry Isabella, things will get better." Elvia told her.

End Dream

I woke up with a start. It couldn't be. She CAN'T be Isabella. Isabella's just a cartoon. I took a drink of water and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't shack off the simularities. I tried to just shrug it off I mean Jeany looks like Isabella too... right?

**Oh no! Meghan figured it out! WHO WROTE THAT! WAS IT YOU FERB! *Ferb shakes head* Oh... so it really was me... dang! Oh well reveiw! **


End file.
